familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Charlotte County, Virginia
Charlotte County is a county located in the U.S. state — officially, "Commonwealth" — of Virginia. As of the 2000 census, the population was 12,472. Its county seat is Charlotte Court House6, and it is named for Queen Charlotte, wife of King George III of England. Charlotte is a semi-dry county, meaning restaurants may not serve liquor by the drink but beer and wine can be sold by grocery and convenience stores. The county's high school is Randolph-Henry High School, built in 1939 and named for John Randolph and Patrick Henry, who both lived in the county. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,237 km² (477 mi²). 1,230 km² (475 mi²) of it is land and 6 km² (2 mi²) of it (0.51%) is water. Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 12,472 people, 4,951 households, and 3,435 families residing in the county. The population density was 10/km² (26/mi²). There were 5,734 housing units at an average density of 5/km² (12/mi²). The racial makeup of the county was 65.51% White, 32.89% Black or African American, 0.14% Native American, 0.16% Asian, 0.70% from other races, and 0.59% from two or more races. 1.65% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 4,951 households out of which 28.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 52.50% were married couples living together, 13.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.60% were non-families. 27.40% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.30% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.47 and the average family size was 3.00. In the county, the population was spread out with 24.30% under the age of 18, 7.20% from 18 to 24, 26.20% from 25 to 44, 24.80% from 45 to 64, and 17.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 92.00 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 90.70 males. The median income for a household in the county was $28,929, and the median income for a family was $34,830. Males had a median income of $26,918 versus $20,307 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,717. About 12.70% of families and 18.10% of the population were below the poverty line, including 22.10% of those under age 18 and 20.80% of those age 65 or over. Towns *Charlotte Court House *Drakes Branch *Keysville *Phenix *Abilene *Randolph Elected Officials Board of Supervisors Haywood J. Hamlett, Aspen/Phenix District, Chairman - Term expires 12-31-09 Gary D. Walker, Charlotte Court House -- Term expires 12-31-11 (Re-elected November '07) Joseph E. Carey, Sr., Wylliesburg/Red Oak -- Term expires 12-31-09 Garland H. "Butch" Hamlett, Jr., Drakes Branch, Vice-Chairman -- Term expires 12-31-11 (Re-elected November '07) Ashley L. Meyers, Keysville -- Term expires 12-31-09 Nancy R. Carwile, Cullen/Red House -- Term expires 12-31-07 (Re-elected November '07) David M. Guill, Bacon/Saxe -- Term expires 12-31-11 (Re-elected November '07) The Board of Supervisors is the legislative policy making body for the County. It considers and adopts policies regarding administration, budget, finance, economic development, health, planning, public safety, childcare, recreation, sanitation and waste removal. The Board appropriates funds for all functions, including the schools, Social Services, Law Enforcement and operation of courts. The Board's regularly scheduled meetings are held on the first Tuesday of each month at 1:30 pm and the third Tuesday of each month at 7:00 pm in the Board of Supervisors Room of the County Administration Building, 250 LeGrande Avenue, Suite A, (PO Box 608) Charlotte Court House, Virginia, 23923.http://www.co.charlotte.va.us/board_supervisors.htm Sheriff Thomas Jones is the sheriff of the county and has been for sometime. Jones was re-elected again this November for the second time over Joseph Carey. Clerk of Court The clerk is Stuart Fallen. The Charlotte County Clerk of the Circuit Court manages the records for the Judicial Circuit. In addition, Fallen manages the records for the Judicial Circuit and serves as general record keeper for the County, recording all documents relating to land transfers, deeds, mortgages, births, deaths, wills, divorces and other statistics that date back to 1765. County Administrator Charlotte County's administrator is Russell B. Clark. Clark's duties include and are not limited to: general administration, personnel management and supervision of all county departments, budget preparation, funds management, purchasing, property management, compliance with laws, regulations and ordinances, coordination with independent agencies and the community, representing the Board at meetings and functions, and any and all other duties imposed by the Board and by law to facilitate the accomplishment of the work of county government. Members of the School Board Gerald Watts, District A (Charlotte Court House), Chairman Bill Devin, District B (Bacon) Ned Locke, District C (Drakes Branch), Vice-Chairman Barry Mason, District D (Keysville) Henry Carwile, District E (Cullen/Red House) Kimberly Pillow, District F (Phenix/Aspen) Angela Pulliam-Jones, District G (Saxe/Randolph) Melody Hackney, Superintendent Jane Rice, Clerk of the Board Voter Registrar Nan Lambert Notable Residents * William Hoffman- famous author * John McCargo- NFL player for the Buffalo Bills External Links *Charlotte County *County History *Patrick Henry Category:Counties of Virginia Category:Charlotte County, Virginia